Many network providers are migrating to communication networks that employ session control protocols, such as Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). SIP is a session signaling protocol for creating, modifying, and terminating sessions at the application layer. SIP may create, modify, and terminate sessions (e.g., telephone calls, instant messaging conferences) among participants of the session. Proxies are typically employed to handle session signaling on behalf of devices in the SIP oriented network. The proxy may handle session signaling for many (e.g., thousands or millions) devices.